warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Speckledfire ShadowClan
Adopted from the OC Generator! Note: Speckledfire lives in the Clan forest territories. Allegiances for her backstory here; made on apawineachworld.com by me. Please do not copy them. 'Appearance' Speckledfire is a long-furred, fluffy calico she-cat. She is mostly ginger-colored with black patches over her body, tail, ears, and cheek. Her paws and tail tip are white, as is her muzzle, and she has kind green eyes. Personality On the outside, Speckledfire is very shy and quiet, but on the inside, she has a fiery streak that she inherited from her mother, Streamsky. She is also very diligent and works hard at her warrior duties. She will always help a cat in need even from another Clan. She has a special talent of telling what another cat is feeling just by looking into their eyes. History Warning: mild gore Speckledfire did not use to be a good-hearted cat. When she was a kit, she was boastful, arrogant, and uncaring, and was extremely lazy as an apprentice. It took a tragic event to change her ways. Once she was on a border patrol and complained about everything that she had to do, including setting the marks, checking for scent, and being vigilant (in other words, all the things warriors normally have to do on a border patrol). It escalated to the fact that her usually kind mentor, Rosespots, gave her a stern lecture about being lazy and what that did to the Clan. Speckledpaw ran away, determined to start a new life where she didn't have to be this way. Speckledpaw's mother, Streamsky, was also on the patrol, and they both chased after her. All this running through the forest disturbed two young foxes living in a den nearby. When Speckledpaw thundered over their home, they woke from their sleep, but when Streamsky and Rosespots, two fully grown warriors, crashed into their space, they wanted vengeance. Speckledpaw knew that the foxes had stopped to attack her mother and mentor, but she didn't turn back, confident that they could fight them off and desperate to be alone. So it was with great surprise and horror that when she came across the fox den a few hours later she saw the bodies of two cats, lying across the bodies of two foxes. Rosespots and Streamsky had been killed along with them. Normally Speckledpaw would have mourned the loss of two great warriors, but in this case she was shocked and guilty— she knew that if she'd stayed behind, or even run to get help, Rosespots and Streamsky would still be alive. So she ran away, thinking the Clan would blame her for their deaths. She ran across the border into ThunderClan. Of course, the ThunderClan leader, Silverstar, was suspicious, but she took Speckledpaw in anyway and assigned Speckledpaw to a ThunderClan mentor. Ottershine had drastically different ways of mentoring than Rosespots— she trained with determination and loyalty as the most important traits rather than kindness and empathy. When Ottershine moved into the nursery, expecting kits, Silverstar took Speckledpaw as her own apprentice. Though Speckledpaw suspected this was just to keep an eye on her, mentor and apprentice soon became close friends. This led to Speckledpaw meeting Silverstar's son, Russetpaw, who became Speckledpaw's best friend. They hunted together, played together, and slept together. But then Silverstar died, of an unknown sickness. Russetpaw retreated into a shell, and he wouldn't talk to anyone, even Speckledpaw. The Clan was allowed a day to mourn while Violetstripe, the deputy, traveled to the Moonstone to recieve her nine lives. Violetstripe came back as Violetstar, a suspicious and distrusting leader. She quickly made herself Speckledpaw's new mentor, and watched her every move, sure that she was a traitor to the Clan. Speckledpaw had to work harder than ever to make Violetstar trust her, as she and her new deputy, Thornpool, kept a vigilant eye over the Clan. Violetstar's leadership was drastically different from Silverstar's. She made sure that every hunting patrol brought back prey, and if they didn't, they got punished. Also, she seemed to have a thirst for battles, and Speckledpaw often wondered if Violetstar even wanted some cat to trespass on their territory, just so there would be a battle. One day, Speckledpaw woke up and realized that Russetpaw was not in his nest. She sprang up out of her own and raced into the clearing, intending to tell Violetstar, but then she saw her. The leader was standing in the middle of the clearing with her claws sinking into Russetpaw's throat. Speckledpaw screamed in horror, awakening all the warriors of ThunderClan, who came bursting out of their dens to see Violetstar killing the apprentice. Several of them pulled her off him while Speckledpaw leaped for Russetpaw, dragging him away and out of camp. She carried him as far as she could, over the Thunderpath and deep into the forests south of ShadowClan territory. There she hunted, and found prey, though Russetpaw was in no condition to eat and Speckledpaw was too shocked. About when the sun began to fall, Speckledpaw heard pawsteps behind her. She whirled around and there was Maplepaw, the medicine cat apprentice. Maplepaw explained that she didn't want to leave Russetpaw to die, but her mentor, Goldentail, had told her that they couldn't go because Violetstar would be angry. So she'd decided to run away from ThunderClan. Speckledpaw and Maplepaw worked through the night, trying hard to save Russetpaw. Around sunrise Maplepaw announced that he would live. Speckledpaw was overjoyed, and thanked Maplepaw over and over again. Maplepaw said that if she hadn't brought Russetpaw out of camp, Violetstar would surely have killed him, and that Speckledpaw was as much a savior of Russetpaw's life as she was. Maplepaw and Speckledpaw took turns keeping watch while the other slept, as neither had gotten any sleep during the night. Around sunhigh they both felt awake, and so tried to figure out where they would go. They decided to try ShadowClan, because that had been Speckledpaw's original Clan and perhaps the warriors would be sympathetic when they saw Russetpaw. They were right— the ShadowClan warriors, when they saw Russetpaw, immediately offered to take him in, and told Speckledpaw that they'd been searching for her for moons. (At Gatherings Silverstar had put up some measures so that Speckledpaw wouldn't be recognized, just in case ShadowClan wanted her back.) Maplepaw they accepted because she was a medicine cat apprentice, and had willingly run away from her Clan. ShadowClan's leader, Plumstar, was very happy to have Speckledpaw back, and wondered why she ran away. Speckledpaw, shamefully, explained the whole story, and Plumstar told her that she was not blamed for Rosespots' and Streamsky's deaths. Speckledpaw was happy at this news, and Plumstar gave her a new mentor, Mudbubble. Because of this she also met Mudbubble's new mate, Wolfspeckle, and Speckledpaw was shocked to see that she looked exactly like Silverstar. In fact, she was Silverstar! Once she had some time alone, she confronted Wolfspeckle, and the she-cat admitted that Violetstripe had threatened her—if she did not leave the Clan, she would kill Russetpaw. Speckledpaw informed her that she had tried to kill Russetpaw anyway, and he was in the medicine den right now. Wolfspeckle immediately rushed off to see her son, who was just waking up from unconciousness. Later when Russetpaw was fully healed, Mudbubble decided to adopt him as his son, so that Wolfspeckle/Silverstar would feel like they were really a family. Russetpaw and Speckledpaw continued their training in ShadowClan, and earned their warrior names, Speckledfire and Russetsplash, together. But before they could fully adapt to ShadowClan's ways, a ThunderClan warrior, Fogmarsh, requested to meet them and Wolfspeckle in secret. They met at Fourtrees and Fogmarsh explained that ThunderClan wanted to rebel against Violetstar and Thornpool. Fogmarsh was leading the revolution, and they wanted Speckledfire, Russetsplash, and Wolfspeckle to help. After a short discussion they agreed. The three ShadowClan warriors told Plumstar what Fogmarsh had said, and Plumstar met with Fogmarsh and agreed to help ThunderClan. The ShadowClan warriors hid outside ThunderClan's camp while the ThunderClan warriors confronted their leader inside. Fogmarsh was supposed to give the signal to attack, but it never came. After it seemed like they'd been waiting forever, Wolfspeckle came to find Speckledfire, and revealed that Fogmarsh had betrayed them. She and several (but not all) of the ThunderClan warriors had taken Violetstar's side, and Russetsplash was missing. Speckledfire had a theory on where he might be—or rather, who might be with him. As she and Wolfspeckle raced through the forest and came upon a clearing, Speckledfire's suspicion was proved correct—Violetstar was again trying to fatally wound Russetsplash, Wolfspeckle's son, as revenge against Silverstar. Speckledfire dropped from a tree and distracted Violetstar while Wolfspeckle tried to tend her son. Because of fighting Russetsplash, Violetstar was weakened and before long Speckledfire had subdued her. As Violetstar lay dying, she spoke, and admitted that StarClan had never granted her nine lives. She had only pretended to be a leader. Thornpool, her deputy, was the only other cat that knew this. Speckledfire dragged Violetstar's body back to camp, followed by Wolfspeckle and Russetsplash, who was not much harmed from his fight with Violetstar. They confronted Fogmarsh, who claimed that Violetstar was actually a good leader. Speckledfire retorted that a leader should care about her Clanmates, as Violetstar clearly didn't, and anyway she was dead. Fogmarsh was surprised when they revealed her body. She attacked Speckledfire, starting a battle between ShadowClan and ThunderClan. And then the rogues came, surging into ThunderClan's camp and attacking the Clan cats. They had been planning this attack for a long time, just waiting for a moment when ThunderClan was distracted. They quickly took advantage of the battle and the Clan cats began losing. It seemed like all was lost until Thornpool shouted, "Warriors, unite!" The warriors realized that ShadowClan and ThunderClan would have to help each other if they wanted to win this battle. Working together the rogues were easily defeated and chased from the camp. After the battle, Speckledfire asked Thornpool if it was true that Violetstar didn't receive nine lives, and he said it was true. He told them that he would lead ThunderClan, and try to do it better than Violetstar. Fogmarsh was banished from the Clan, but many of the cats that had supported her vowed to be loyal, code-following warriors and stayed in ThunderClan. Goldentail, ThunderClan's medicine cat, took Thornpool to the Moonstone, and he received nine lives and the name of Thornstar. The new deputy of ThunderClan was Ottershine, Speckledfire's old mentor. Her kits were now apprentices, Puddlepaw (she-cat) and Willowpaw (tom). Speckledfire and Russetsplash returned to ShadowClan, became mates, and had two daughters, Silverkit and Iciclekit, and a son, Amberkit. (Silverkit was named after Silverstar, who Wolfspeckle used to be.) After Speckledfire and Russetsplash's kits became apprentices, Speckledfire became mentor to a she-cat named Tigerpaw. Russetsplash mentored Tigerpaw's brother, Applepaw. Tigerpaw and Applepaw later became Tigerlily and Applefox, to the pride of their mentors. A bit later, Wolfspeckle gave birth to Mudbubble's kit, Brookkit. Russetsplash was pleased to learn that he had a new half-sister, and cherished her with all his heart. Category:ShadowClan Cats Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:She-Cats Category:Characters Category:Adopted Characters Category:Warriors Category:Work In Progress